


Fumo e Fogo

by RiaMarSool



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Starks (ASoIaF), Ele acha divertido, Eles são possessivos e assustadores, F/M, Gen, Ned ama os seus filhos e não se importa que eles sejam pequenos monstros em formação, Os Stark são Lobos, Todos são estúpidos e Tyrion não está bêbado o suficiente para lidar com isso, Tyrion arrepende-se profundamente de ter vindo para Norte
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMarSool/pseuds/RiaMarSool
Summary: Fumo e Fogo vêm da mesma origem.Mas são perigosos de formas diferentes.O Fogo é quente, selvagem e chamativo.O Fumo é denso, vasto e enganosamente inofensivo.Não são muito diferentes da natureza das pessoas.OuTryion Lannister visita o Norte com a Corte e deseja nunca ter vindo. Ele pode ser um leão, mas não é estupido para desafiar lobos selvagens que ninguém mais vê.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Ned Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Robert Baratheon & Ned Stark, Tyrion Lannister & Stark
Kudos: 17





	Fumo e Fogo

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma história ambientada no mundo de Game of Thrones!  
> Nada é meu além da trama.
> 
> Aproveite e seja feliz!

Havia algo de muito errado com as crianças Stark. Ele era incapaz de dizer exatamente o quê, mas ele sabia que havia. Os instintos que ele cultivou toda a sua vida disseram isso. As crianças Stark mantinham mascaras cuidadosamente inofensivas que escondiam algo muito mais escuro por baixo. 

Tyrion Lannister estava no limite desde que chegou a Winterfell com o resto da Corte. Para ser sincero, ele não _precisava_ de estar lá. Ninguém o convidou e a sua doce irmã mais velha certamente não queria a sua companhia. Mas Tyrion era um individuo muito curioso. E ele estava curioso sobre o Norte e o seu povo. No entanto, ele não era estupido. Ned Stark não tinha amor pelo Sul ou pelos Lannister. Não estava fora dos campos de possibilidades ser ‘atacado’ por bandidos e morrer. Não, viajar com a Corte garantia um lugar quente em Winterfell e proteção, mesmo que ele tivesse que lidar com os olhares desdenhosos. 

Agora? Agora ele desejava nunca ter vindo. 

Porque havia algo de muito _errado_ com as crianças Stark. 

O problema era que elas eram muito boas a esconder isso. Tyrion só percebeu porque ele procurava desmontar as máscaras de todos á sua volta desde que saiu do berço. E, mesmo assim, ele foi enganado no início. Ele viu pequenas rachaduras, pequenas atitudes e olhares, que ele pensou que estava a imaginar até que, com o passar do tempo e uma cuidadosa vigilância, Tyrion percebeu que _não_ era a sua imaginação. 

As crianças Stark usavam mascaras agradáveis como uma segunda pele e ninguém – alem dele e Ned Stark – parecia estar ciente disso. 

Robb Stark era o mais velho e o herdeiro. Ele fazia o papel de anfitrião agradável, sempre com um sorriso bonito, uma palavra simpática e uma piada na ponta da língua. Ele fez a Corte acreditar que não percebia os insultos dirigidos a ele ou ao Norte. 

Sansa Stark era a Senhora perfeita. Bela, educada e recatada, ela conquistou o favor da sua irmã rapidamente e envolveu Joffrey – o seu sobrinho e o futuro Rei – ao redor do seu dedo mindinho com tanta facilidade que chegava a ser assustador. 

Arya Stark tinha mais dificuldade em esconder a sua natureza, muito selvagem e feroz para se esconder com a mesma facilidade do resto dos seus irmãos. Ainda assim, Myrcella– a sua doce sobrinha – adorava-a e ás suas histórias do Norte. 

Brandon Stark era demasiado parecido com o seu irmão mais velho – agradável, educado e divertido. Ele rapidamente tornou-se o companheiro de brincadeiras de Tommen e os dois costumavam brincar todas as manhãs na Floresta dos Lobos. 

Rickon Stark era demasiado jovem para passar muito tempo com a Corte o que tornava difícil uma leitura correta do seu personagem. Toda a vez que Tyrion o via, ele estava com o pai, um dos irmãos ou com a velha baba de Winterfell. 

Á primeira vista, não havia nada que apontasse para algo errado. 

Foi só quando Tyrion conheceu Jon Snow, o Bastardo de Winterfell, que ele percebeu que havia mais nos irmãos do que o quê eles mostravam ao mundo. Foi através dele que Tyrion percebeu a primeira rachadura e, depois de encontrar uma, o resto não foi difícil. 

Snow manteve-se longe da corte. Fosse porque ele não tinha interesse em conhece-los ou porque Lady Stark assim ordenou, Tyrion não sabia e ele não se importava. Toda a vez que Tyrion o via, ele estava na companhia de Greyjoy – o filho adotivo/refém de Winterfell – ou rodeado por uma multidão de crianças que ele supos serem os filhos dos servos da fortaleza. 

Devido ao seu infeliz estatuto como anão, Tyrion era evitado por todos da mesma forma que um bastardo. Por isso, ele estava bastante curioso para conhecer o famoso bastardo do Norte. Então, ele tentou. Enfase na palavra ‘tentou’. 

A cada vez que Tyrion se aproximava, Greyjoy barrava-lhe o caminho. Ele metia-se no meio da conversa, lembrava-a a Snow que ele tinha outro lugar para estar e outras pessoas para ver. Quando Snow não tinha que sair, Greyjoy colocava-se fisicamente entre os dois e olhava para ele como se o quisesse matar com os olhos. Se não fosse Greyjoy, seria um dos Stark, normalmente, Robb, mas todos os outros já se intrometeram também. 

Para sua vergonha, Tyrion admitiu que levou uma grande e considerável quantidade de tempo para ele perceber o padrão. Embora ninguém – alem de Ned Stark - estivesse ciente do que estava a acontecer. 

Possessividade. A primeira e a mais obvia rachadura da máscara. 

Os irmãos eram ferozmente possessivos daquilo que consideravam deles. Especialmente do bastardo. Eles permitiam-se compartilhar a atenção de Snow com as crianças de Winterfell e Wintertown, mas era só isso. Poucos mais eram permitidos perto de Snow. Tyrion certamente não era. 

O comportamento dos irmãos não era novidade para as pessoas de Winterfell já que eles nem pestanejaram com as atitudes dos cinco (mais Greyjoy). Na verdade, eles ajudavam enquanto afastavam Tyrion de Snow sempre que podiam de maneira subtil. Já Ned Stark parecia achar toda a situação muito divertida se sorriso malicioso que Tyrion recebeu fosse indicação 

Com a primeira rachadura identificada, Tyrion procurou e encontrou mais. 

O sorriso de Robb Stark era agradável demais e nunca atingia os seus olhos que estavam gelados como se o próprio Norte vivesse dentro deles. As suas piadas eram repletas de uma ironia tão pesada que Tyrion queria se chutar por não ter percebido antes. 

Sansa Stark estava longe de ser a menina doce e ingénua que Cersei acreditava que ela era. O seu sorriso doce pingava veneno em direção á rainha e os seus olhos escondiam um profundo desdém e nojo pelo príncipe herdeiro. 

Arya e Brandon Stark eram muito mais perversos e maliciosos do que ele esperava que uma criança pudesse ser. As brincadeiras de Brandon quase sempre resultavam em Tommen ferido de alguma forma e as histórias de Arya escondiam pequenos terrores que davam pesadelos á pequena Mrycella. Ele podia ter considerado tudo um acidente se não fosse pelo sorriso malicioso que eles atiravam na direção dele durante o jantar. 

Rickon ainda era jovem, mas Tyrion – que sabia o que procurava agora – viu a mesma ferocidade, a mesma malicia e selvageria em formação no pequeno Stark. 

Havia um sadismo, uma violência, enterrado e entranhado nos cinco Stark que era assustador. Tyrion não pode deixar de se imaginar dentro de um covil de lobos selvagens prontos para rasgá-lo ao meio. Porque, da mesma forma que Tyrion percebeu as máscaras dos cinco, também eles perceberam que Tyrion sabia.

Os seus sorrisos perversos e ameaçadores eram material para pesadelos. 

O resto da Corte estava ignorante do perigo que os Stark representavam. 

Robert não se importava. Ele passava o seu tempo com Ned Stark – que não parecia chateado pelos seus filhos aterrorizarem duas das crianças reais e assassinarem com os olhos a outra – e não se importou em conhecer os filhos do amigo, alem da saudação inicial. 

Cersei, a tola, estava convencida que os nortistas eram selvagens e burros e não via o que estava bem á frente dela. Pensando bem, o resto da Corte era exatamente como ela. 

Jaime, Deuses o abençoem, era péssimo em ler as pessoas – uma das razões de ele ter desistido da sua herança rapidamente. 

Os seus sobrinhos não o ouviriam se ele tentasse. Eles estavam demasiado encantados e enrolados nas mentiras dos Stark para ver algo diferente do que parecia estar á frente deles. 

Tyrion estava rodeado de idiotas que não percebiam o perigo que corriam. 

Porque eles _estavam_ em perigo, desprotegidos no território dos lobos que rasgariam a garganta deles com um sorriso e escapariam impunes porque ninguém acreditaria que eles eram capazes disso. 

Porra. 

Um lobo é um lobo, não importa o quão quieto e manso ele possa parecer. 

A sua velha baba estava certa.

As pessoas eram fogo ou fumo. E as que eram fumo eram muito mais perigosas do que as que eram fogo. 

“ _O fogo queima, é verdade, mas apenas se te aproximares o suficiente para isso. O fogo é quente, selvagem e chamativo. As pessoas mantêm-se longe dele, mas sabem onde encontra-lo e como apagá-lo e garantir que ele nunca mais queime. Podes dominá-lo ou controlá-lo. Mas o fumo? Pequeno leão, não podes controlar o fumo. Ele paira inocente e brilhante. O fumo espalha-se por conta própria, para onde ele quer. É incontrolável. Ele enrola-se á tua volta, rouba-te a tua visão, enche a tua boca de cinzas, torna-te incapaz de pedir ajuda. As pessoas,_ _Tyrion_ _, são como o fogo e fumo. Aprende a encontrar aquelas que são fumo e evita-as porque essas são as mais perigosas...”_

Ela estava certa e tudo o que ele queria fazer era sair do Norte, mas ainda não podia. Então ele escolheu a segunda opção. Ele bebeu, evitou os Stark o mais que pode sem ser rude, especialmente o bastardo, e esperou impacientemente que eles saíssem daquela armadinha de morte. 

E ele jurou ali que nunca mais pisaria no Norte. 


End file.
